


Tripping Over My Own Tongue Just To Ask You Out

by PoisonIvy0212



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Aidan fails at asking Dean out, First Dates, Hobbit Filming, Hobbit cast are mean, M/M, Missed Opportunities, totally adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonIvy0212/pseuds/PoisonIvy0212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from alixinsanity; Either Aidan or Dean attempts to ask the other out, and fails spectacularly multiple times. So will our boys get together in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping Over My Own Tongue Just To Ask You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alixinsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixinsanity/gifts).



Also known as 'How Aidan Fails Spectacularly'

Asking someone out is never an easy job. You’re so busy worrying whether or not they like you enough to say ‘yes’, despite how you may or may not act around one another. Enter Aidan Turner and the object *cough cough* I mean person of his affections Dean O’Gorman. 

He became infatuated with his on screen brother from the moment they did a script read through. It would have been simple enough to ask him out for a beer at the end of the interview. Right? Not for Aidan, tripping over his own tongue, all he managed to say to the Kiwi was “That was awesome, let’s do this again soon!” Dean had just looked a little embarrassed and nodded before waving goodbye. – Opportunity one. 

Opportunity Two; the opportunity to compliment and make a move - If only that had been the last missed opportunity, or the only one Aidan managed to mess up. After Rob had left the Hobbit due to 'Personal Reasons' and Dean had been drafted in as the new Fili, it was unsurprising that Dean and Aidan spent a lot of time together, both on and off screen. To a casual observer it would have been obvious that the tall Irish man just needed to say something, because the subtle hints were clearly not catching the blonde haired laid back Kiwi’s attention, but it was catching the attention of the rest of the cast who thought it highly amusing. You see, Aidan’s character Kili didn’t require many prosthetics or even much attention when it came to his wig, he therefore wasn’t needed at the unreasonable hour the others were. So why was he showing up in the makeup trailer early? He was always falling asleep in between takes, surly a lie in would do him good?  
“Morning Aid” Dean greeted as he sat down in the artist’s chair as he did every morning. “Didn’t fancy a lie-in?” The Irish man smiled with great innocence  
“Na Deano, I just couldn’t deny these lovely ladies the sight of my beautiful face first thing in the morning” Dean laughed along with the twittering artist that was attempting to do his nose.  
“True they need something pretty to look at when they’re working on me.” 

Blunder Number Three – Filming in Bag End had been fun for everyone, and to a certain tall dark Irish man wrapping up on this set meant a good time to ask a certain blonde dwarf out. Except, when you’re Aidan Turner nothing seems to go to plan. He had _**planned**_ to surprise Dean as he came out of makeup that night in order to ask him out for drinks/a date. So after carefully timing how long it _**should**_ take Dean to change out of his costume and prosthetics, he decided to jump out of his hiding spot and blurt out his question to the person leaving the trailer.  
“Go on a date with me?”  
“Uh…I’m flattered Aidan but I’m afraid I don’t like you in that way” a very British accent met his ears rather than the adorable New Zealand one he had been expecting.  
“Bollocks. I’m really sorry Richard!” the younger man was beyond embarrassed that the man who was now playing his uncle had been caught in the middle of is now ruined plan.  
“We can go for a drink as friends?” Richard suggested, blue eyes dancing with laughter as he tried to salvage some of the Irish man’s wounded pride/dignity.  
“Uh…sure?” was all he could muster, as he saw Dean laughing quietly along with other members of the crew at his expense.  


Opportunity Four; Also known as the Hobbit Cast ruining everything – If you asked any member of the Hobbit cast, they would always say the same thing. Aidan and Dean were hardly ever apart. They had been caught on more than one occasion playing Xbox in their costumes because they’d been too eager to relax to return the items to their proper homes. Which is why ‘the company’ found it funny how far Aidan was going to capture Dean’s attention. Asking if he knew ‘secret places’ in New Zealand that he’d be willing to show Aidan. There were so many inside jokes the pair shared it was a wonder they weren’t already a couple. Stealing food from Dean’s plate was not a new thing between the two men as it was something that occurred often and often sparked a reaction in the older man. Of course Aidan knew this and wanted him to react;  
“Hey get your own food!” The Kiwi laughed moving his plate away from the brown eyed Irish man.  
“But Deano I’m hungry!” he whined smiling, reaching around to grab another bit of pizza off the blonde.  
“So go get some more or something. I need to eat too” _**Enter the perfect chance to ask him out on a dinner date.**_  
“Very true Deano, how about you and I get dinner later? Where ever you want” Aidan was suddenly calm and serious,  
“What a great idea lad! Dwarven and Hobbit Company night out boys!” trust James Nesbitt to overhear Aidan asking Dean out. There was a chorus of agreement around the table as they all rose to leave  
“You alright Aid?” Dean asked tilting his head to one side as he observed his ‘brother’  
“Yeah Deano…everything’s just peachy.” If it hadn’t been for the cheeky grin that followed, perhaps Dean would have seen how hurt Aidan actually was. 

After a long day of filming in front of the green screen Aidan was ready to unwind with a beer and a movie, both of which usually included a certain blonde haired and blue eyed Kiwi.  
“Come on Aid let’s get going” Dean grinned taking Aidan’s hand and all but lacing their fingers together, not an easy thing to do in thick leather gloves. It was only once they had left the main staging area that Aidan realised that Dean hadn’t actually released his hand. Looking up at the blue eyed Kiwi shyly he found Dean smiling back at him as if this had been a part of some plan all along. Aidan didn’t bring it up until they had left makeup and wardrobe and were comfortably seated within Dean’s trailer.  
“So…why did you grab my hand mate?” Aidan asked hoping he didn’t sound like an asshole, which he probably did. Dean chuckled and shook his head lightly  
“Well I could give you the bullshit version of ‘because I wanted you to move a bit quicker so we could get out of there’ but I’d rather stick with the truth. Which is ‘for the same reason you’ve been making a fool out of yourself’, because I like you.” Aidan was in shock, to a point where he was sure his jaw was on the floor.  
“I-I’ve been trying to ask you out all week…and you knew I liked you?” Dean raised an eyebrow at the accusation and waited a moment for the Irish man to calm down.  
“Knowing something and taking a guess are two different things. Today I acted on my own feelings. So you’ve been trying to ask me to go on a date with you huh?” the Irish man was now an interesting shade of pink, as he ran his fingers through sweat knotted hair (another reason to hate wigs). Aidan took a deep breath, there were so many thoughts running through his head it was impossible to untangle them all.  
“Okay, let’s start this again. Without me making a total arse of myself or having any of our fellow cast members get in the way.” Dean smiled at Aidan’s pronunciation of words because of his accent but waved him to continue. “Deano, would you go on a date with me?”  
“Yes Aidan, yes I’ll marry you” Dean laughed causing the younger to once again slump forward as his eyes bulged out of his skull  
“W-what?” he asked slowly. All he wanted to do was go on a date with the gorgeous Kiwi, not that he wasn’t serious about being in a relationship…but MARRIAGE?! Where did that come from?!  
“I’m sorry Aid, but that sounded so much like a marriage proposal that I couldn’t miss a golden opportunity. But I would love to go on a date with you.” The glare the blonde received told him that the Irish man didn’t share this particular sentiment, but he was content none the less.  
“Good. Be ready for eight then love” Aidan stood and looked down at the Kiwi with a fond smile. “And if you’re lucky I may even kiss you goodbye tonight.”  
“If you’re lucky, I might even let you.” Dean retorted with a smile. For once, Aidan had managed to actually ask the man out. Well, with a little tug from the other that is.

**Author's Note:**

> So alixinsanity promised a new chapter of his spectacular work Taking Flight, if I completed this. I hope you're happy darling! After all he gave me most of the prompts to get this done! ;)
> 
> Any errors are my own as I didn't have this reviewed before posting, therefore if any mistakes have been made I'd be grateful to people for pointing them out! It's bee a while since I've written/posted anything so be gentle?
> 
> Have a good new year everyone! And if you love Fili/Kili definitely check out Taking Flight, it's awesome and gives you feels. Xxx<3


End file.
